


Claude/Byleth Epilogue

by Skeletor42



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Male My Unit | Byleth, Other, Post-Canon, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletor42/pseuds/Skeletor42
Summary: Short rewrite of Claude and Byleth's epilogue Claude.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 7





	Claude/Byleth Epilogue

[](https://imgur.com/Aoj2gQK)

Shortly after Byleth ascended the thrown of a united Fodlan, remnants of the Imperial army and those who slither joined in an attack against the capital city of Derdriu. The new kingdom lacked the forces to defend the city and their defeat seemed imminent. A rallying call sounded from the East when Claude, King of Almyra, joined Byleth and turned the tide in the kingdom’s favor. From that moment on, rumors of Byleth and Claude disappearing to see each other flooded both nations. No one knew the depths of their relationship and when asked they’d merely smile. That is until Claude, after finding a worthy replacement, renounced his throne and returned to Byleth and the home he first felt truly accepted. Their love helped unify the two countries and heralded a lasting peace.


End file.
